


Rinse and Repeat

by Kolebrew



Category: Devils Line (Anime), Devils' Line (Manga)
Genre: Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolebrew/pseuds/Kolebrew
Summary: Anzai is your neighbor and you find him masturbating in the laundry room. (None Vampire AU)word Count: 2.7kWarnings: Cock warming, cum kink, spit kink, fingering, masturbation
Relationships: Anzai Yuuki/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Rinse and Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot find Anzai smut anywhere so I did it myself- and I might do it again. This had me down bad gawddam-

All you wanted to do today was go down to the laundry room and get clean underwear but instead, you're hiding outside the door holding your breath. Your first thought washing your clothing was a full proof plan but you left some underwear behind. 

“Fuck~” and that’s what kept you from going in and retrieving your missing items. You stood and hid behind the door watching from the creek of it. From what you could see it was your apartment neighbor, so much for the boy next door. You couldn’t see much of him but from your view, you could see exactly what he was doing. Anzai was standing against the washing machine with his eyes closed shut, you couldn’t make it out at first but when he turned towards the door you could see Anzai’s cock with your underwear wrapped around the tip. Anzai held his shirt up with his teeth and used one of his hands to hold the base of his length while the other gripped your underwear and pumped his length. No one uses the laundry room this early in the morning so it makes sense but you didn’t expect him to be awake before the sun was even up. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, y/n~ please baby please” your train of thought was paused when you heard him say your name, but you did like how he said it. Now that you’d thought about it, you and Anzai never had many interactions or any at all. No one could deny how attractive he was, his hair was always pulled back and he was built with time and effort. So of course seeing him now so vulnerable and jerking off to you in your underwear did something to you. You didn’t realize how tightly you’ve been squeezing your legs together or how hard you were biting your lips but the blood rush you felt made you hold your breath.

Anzai hit his head against the washing machine as he fell to the ground in ecstasy. “Awe baby I want you so bad right now. Fuck~ y/n” he started to cry out and whimpered. His voice was so quiet and soft, the way he pleaded out for you made you moan as you clenched but you couldn’t tell for how long you were holding your breath. Anzai took your underwear from around his cock and held them up to his face as he sharply inhaled. His pace started to quicken, he paused and you jumped back thinking you were caught but instead Anzai looked down and collected his spit, letting it drop to the tip of cock. He ran his fingers from the base to the tip and worked the spit into his precum, he groaned out your name and as his spit hit his cock. You were so glad for the view and you watched as the spit ran down his length to his balls. He brought his hands up to his mouth and twirled his tongue around the tip of his fingers taking in the salty taste of his precum. You watched in awe as he sunk his mouth on the base of his fingers and moaned at the taste. The way he was hunched over and how glistening his length was mesmerizing. 

Anzai took off his shirt revealing how built he was and each muscle outlined by sweat. He licked along the cloth part of your underwear and pumped at the tip. His moans mixed with the wet noises coming from him, he arched back and started to plead. “Awe y/n fuck baby I wanna cum on you. Mhm mmm, fuck, please. Oh yeah~” he whimpered at the end and his body jerked as he came into his hand, he worked in the cum before using the underwear to wipe off his hand.

He was visibly hard and your nipples noticeable, Anzai sat there trying to catch his breath and rubbing his balls in his hand. You were mesmerized by how beautiful he was, his cock was glistening and cum was running down falling to your underwear. 

You could’ve left now or walked in but you stood there staring. It wasn’t until you let out your breath forcibly and shut your eyes to think, did you realize it just got a lot hotter. You were caught off guard and almost stumbled when you heard Anzai now right in front of you cock hidden in his sweatpants staring at you in embarrassment and fear knowing you must have been there the entire time. Fuck when did he get so close, you felt warm next to his body heat and he stared down at you. It wasn’t like Anzai to start a conversation and especially not after being caught jerking off by the person he was jerking off to.

Both of you looked blankly at each other. You could either run or- you didn’t have the balls to think of the second option. Anzai broke eye contact to stare down at your chest- you forgot how hard your nipples were, Anzai held his breath and let his imagination run. You reached slowly and took your shirt off over your head, you breathed out and relaxed. Anzai started to move back and you approached him. There was nothing to say, all that you could do was let him know you were interested, the best way to do that was to throw yourself at him.. nothing could get worse from here. Anzai now backed against a wall as you let your hand slide down his chest to his bulge; he was bigger in person. Seeing his length up close made you clench your core even harder and moan.

He liked the feeling of having your hand wrapped around his length and tried to hold back a moan but failed terribly. “Fuck~” you snapped your head up at him also realizing the height difference, you weren’t short at all but he passed average height. You slowly worked your way up as he reacted to your touch. “tighter~” he breathed out, something about him directing you set you off more than you expected. You collected spit and let it drip to his length, he bucked in your hand, “like that?” You wrapped an arm around him and stood there face to face. His cock was soft and warm, feeling his breath up against your forehead and having his hand slowly grope at your butt the sexual attraction deepened. Before you knew it Anzai lifted you by your ass with one hand to meet your lips with his. Fuck his lips were perfect too, he groaned into your mouth and sunk his nails into your ass the tighter you held his shaft. His tongue swirled perfectly around yours and you whimpered at how he began to nibble at his bottom lip. 

Out of all the times, you’ve passed him in the hallway you never thought about this feeling, you try to consider all the times he must have been staring at you, how he must have heard you while you masturbated. The thought made your body hot and you tighten your grip around his neck, “You want me to make you cum” you whispered into his neck. It’s obvious you weren’t the most direct person but something about him was enough for you, “yes please, make me cum please make me cum” he whimpered and gripped you harder. You quickened your pace and moaned into his mouth, Anzai couldn’t seem to catch his breath and then let out the hardest moan before bucking into your hands and shooting out a load into your palm. You met his lips and felt how the hot cum dripped into your palm and how his dick twitched every couple of seconds. Anzai went completely silent and dropped his head. You were a bit confused about why he suddenly looked like this, before you can open your mouth he pulls you against him. His body was burning up and you could feel his defined stature against you, his heartbeat with quick, and as you began to analyze him he grabbed for your attention. “Mm~ I wanted this so bad.” He continues as he roams your body. “Every time I saw you no matter where I got hard on the thought of you. I thought about how wet your pussy would feel with my fingers inside” Anzai uses one hand to hold onto your ass and grope and the other to trace a line over your entrance through your leggings. 

You moan a bit into him trying to hold back your sounds. “Just the thought of it- how hard your nipples would be if I had them in my mouth or how good my cock would look pressed against your face. “Fuck baby” he whispered into your ear and gasped in response. You tried to process all of this but failed, unable to completely take in what was happening, he slowly brought his hand into your pants and let his palm cup your pussy. You attempt to grind for friction but he wouldn’t move. It was like he was trying to hold himself back at the wrong times. It was decided that you wanted this and him so if he wanted you then there was nothing wrong with that. He laid in the crook of your neck and slowly swirled his tongue around your skin. It was perfect, he occasionally moaned to gauge a reaction out of you. Anzai, still cupped around your pussy, inserting a finger into your folds, he trailed his finger from your clit to your hole. You gripped into his hair and the other still covered in cum worked its way back to his tip slowly pumping the top causing intense wet noises to fill the room. “Baby I’m gonna make you cum. Want me to make you cum hm?” He said into your ear as you clenched under him “yes please” you moaned desperately as he quickened his pace. He held your ass when you came. All you could do was whimper at his touch. He stood up straight and took his fingers and aligned them with your mouth, “taste yourself baby” he asked nicely and tenderly ran circles at your hip and you hummed in response. You opened your mouth in reply “mhm” you said and coated his fingers in your saliva 

He pulled you on him “say aah” and you mimicked him. He leans over you and spits into your mouth, he watched and groaned as the spit reached your mouth slowly, he took his fingers out and replaced your hand on his cock with his. “Leave your mouth open for me okay baby?” He takes your cum covered hand and brings it up to his mouth and one by one he sucks them clean while jerking his tip against your stomach. Watching your mouth and the spit inside he pumped quickly, you saw as he was starting to whimper. He looked at you and bent to spit in your mouth again “Fuck yes baby stay just like that” of course you didn’t want to protest. Anzai felt himself coming close, he looked at you with puppy dog eyes “can I come in your mouth baby?” You nodded and kneeled leaving your mouth open. He took the tip and smacked it over your tongue, he moaned as he pushed his tip along your tongue and was met with the spit collected. You closed your mouth around his length and began to bob your head and moan over his shaft. He tasted so good, the taste of salt filled you as you sunk till he bottomed out in your mouth. He released his load into your mouth, you collected the cum and in one motion you let his dick fall from your mouth clean it. You looked up at him and opened “fuck baby you look so good don’t you” he said as he kneeled to meet you. He slowly approached your lips and kissed you, cum still in his mouth. He swiped his tongue at your bottom lip asking for entry, his tongue met yours and swirled around the cum and spit. For a couple of minutes, you both sat there swapping a mixture of cum from in your mouths. When you finally disconnect a trail of cum and spit connected the both of you, “Fuck that’s so hot” Anzai watched in awe and looked over you. You looked perfect, your breasts were out in the open with nipples hardened, you only sat in sweatpants that hung low and you stared at him ready to beg. Anzai came close to your mouth again “do you want me to fuck you” he pinched one of your nipples in his hand. In response, you nodded a little too energetically but that only egged him on more. He stood up and walked you over to a chair, he sat in front of you and held his cock by the base. 

You were in awe watching how Anzai sat with his legs spread open with his cock in hand. His muscles laid on his body perfectly. “Fuck baby come and sit on this cock, take this cock baby girl” he cooed and gripped your waist. You aligned yourself over his tip and shuddered as it slightly grazed your opening. You both to a second to recollect yourselves. You let the tip hit your entrance completely and gasped when you realized he wasn’t going to fit. Anzai must have picked up on this too and snapped you out of your thoughts. “Shhh, baby don’t worry, just like that, line yourself up just like that okay? Good girl, you're gonna take this cock for me like a good girl.” He waited as you slowly sunk yourself on his cock, you moaned at how filled you were becoming and he moaned at how tight you were. He lifted you back off his cock after barely hitting half and lowered you back on. Once you almost hit the base of his length he pressed your thumb against your clit, you gripped his shoulder seeking balance, and allowed him to rock you back and forth on his cock. “Awe fuck baby you’re doing so good aren’t you? Taking that cock so well I’m so proud mhm” he groaned out and leaned back in the chair. You started to rock yourself and jumped a bit on his cock causing your breasts to bounce. This was a sightsee and you felt him pulsate in you, he leaned forward and took one of your nipples in his mouth. This felt amazing, being filled like this and having his hand on your clit made you moan out, he twirled his tongue around the bud and occasionally let it fall from his lips making a sound. He pressed his tongue completely against your nipple and area and flicked his tongue. You arched your back in response and quickened up your pace. He used his free hand to hold you at your waist for support. Feeling that you were close he looked up at you from your breasts “your gonna cum? Cum for me baby you can do it just like that. You like how that feels hm? Just like that bounce on my cock just like that ah fuck~” he dug his nails and felt himself close as well. He leaned back and watched as you bounced up and down and sweat was falling down your chest. “AH~” he hissed and his head flew back and his hips bucked, you whimpered out and clenched on his dick as you began to cum. Both of you rode out your highs as he thrust up into you and held you down making you unable to move and he released his entire load. You relax your body and slump against him. You both refused to move, he took your face into his and gradually worked his tongue in and you moaned at how he was so good with his tongue, he must have known what you were thinking and chuckled into your mouth. “Next time I’ll taste you” he ran his hand up your spine and let you nestled on his dick. You both thought the laundry room wasn’t the best most secure place but no one was coming down here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests you can find me on tumblr my user is the same as Ao3, Kolebrew. I do take requests too!


End file.
